


he’s where you’re supposed to be

by exexlovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: During Canon, Hook-Up, Hope, Late at Night, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: fate doesn’t like to be disobeyed. whizzer is reminded that at 3am in a stranger’s bed.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 38





	he’s where you’re supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> i love this one a lot. was originally meant to be a chapter in the far future of the college au (which i am getting to but it’s complicated) but i changed my mind. 
> 
> title is from your side of the bed by loote. 
> 
> ... fyi all of my titles are song titles
> 
> enjoy this! i sure did!
> 
> \- kit

Whizzer had paid thousands of dollars for someone to listen to his problems.  _ Find a healthy coping mechanism,  _ his therapist would say.  _ Don’t hold onto bitterness. _

Currently, he wasn’t listening to either of those things.

The blankets he was curled up in weren’t his own. Nor were the mustard-yellow walls or dark hardwood floors. Jeez, this guy had shit taste. Whatever his name was. 

Whizzer turned on his side to face his hook-up. Despite his choice - or perhaps, tolerance - of wall paint, he wasn’t the worst fish in the sea. Calves that were sculpted by the gods. Black hair perfectly tousled, like Edward Cullen. His hands were a little feminine, but he was a good kisser. The blanket ended just past his hips. Whizzer figured he must be cold. He almost reached to adjust the blanket, then decided it wasn’t his problem.

Moonlight crept in through the open blinds. The silvery light made the room look semi-ethereal. It slanted across the bed and illuminated the man’s face. He had eyelashes for days, and his nose was so cute that Whizzer had the urge to tap it. His hands stayed put, though. He wasn’t someone Whizzer felt free to play around with.

This guy - this stranger - who had listened to Whizzer flirt and pant and sigh for however long, was sleeping on Marvin’s side of the bed. Whizzer wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Could it still be Marvin’s side of the bed if it wasn’t Marvin’s apartment? Would the right side of the bed forever be Marvin’s side? That would probably suck in emotional availability terms.

Also, fuck Marvin. Who cares what side of the bed he gets? It had been a year and a half. Whizzer should have been over him by now.

Still, his gaze landed on the phone sitting atop the nearest nightstand. His thoughts froze and he stared at it.

… Jason had kept up with him. Sent him voicemails and told him where his next baseball games were. Whizzer hated leaving Jason hanging, but he hated the prospect of seeing Marvin more.

Jason’s last voicemail had sorta kinda dimmed the fire of hate, though. He had said that Marvin wasn’t so angry anymore. He was actually thoughtful most of the time. Trina was still kind of friends with him - god knows why. Whizzer guessed that having an eleven year old son together probably made it hard as well as unethical to cut contact.

So why not call him? Whizzer trusted Jason’s words, in theory. Though in practice, it might be a different story. 

Whizzer glanced to his right to make sure his actions were private, then reached for the phone. His hand hovered above the numbers, dial tone ringing in his ears.

_ Now or never. All or nothing. _

He dialed Marvin’s number - hating that he still remembered it. Part of him hoped he would be sent to voicemail. The phone rang for so long that he thought his wish might be granted.

No such luck. Marvin answered. “Hello?”

Whizzer’s throat went dry. He inhaled, unsure of what to say.  _ I’m sorry? _ For what? He hadn’t done shit. Marvin was the asshole.  _ You abused me for nine months but I still love you? _ Nope, definitely sounding too desperate.

Marvin’s voice was soft, too. Calm and totally foreign to Whizzer. Like he was giving the caller the benefit of the doubt for calling at 3am.

“ _ Hello?  _ Who is this? Have you looked at a clock recently?”

Nevermind. There was the Marvin he was familiar with - spiteful, loud, never giving you a chance.

Whizzer was about to say hello when the line went dead.

He listened to the droning sound for a moment, as if Marvin would somehow come back on the line. Then anger settled back in and he shoved the receiver on the hook. 

The guy next to him shuffled in his sleep.

Whizzer rolled onto his back and sighed. Another chance gone. Another baseball game skipped. What did it matter? 

He told himself not to cry. Not in a stranger’s bed, with whom you had just hooked up with. He was  _ not  _ crying here. He was done crying over Marvin.

_ Just run away from your fear. Have sex with another nobody. Then rinse and repeat. _


End file.
